La dama de negro y el sirviente maldito
by Harley QuinnZelQueen
Summary: Todos hablaban de ella y a ella no le importaba. Todos hablaban de él y a él no le importaba. Todos querían saber lo que había tras aquella viuda y todos querían saber su relación con él.


_**Capítulo 1: Las muñecas de carne y hueso también se venden.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _¿Y cuántos años tiene?_

— _Tan solo tiene 7_

— _Pobre criatura, es muy pequeña. Su mundo tan solo se conforma de juegos y muñecas._

— _Mírala, ahí está, tan ajena a todo. Si tan solo supiera lo que le espera…_

Murmuraban, la gente murmuraba… ¿Qué murmuraban? Hinata no lo entendía, porque ella solo era una niña.

A Hinata solo la educaron para ser una buena niña, una niña que debía callar y obedecer. Si Hinata es buena, la niña es compensada con todo lo que ella quiera.

Catherine es su muñeca predilecta, fue diseñada especialmente para ella, porque era igual a la pequeña. Su madre siempre alardeaba lo bonita que era.

— _Igual a una muñeca_ —decía.

Ambos padres veían a Catherine como el diseño que conservaría y recordaría por siempre como era Hinata de niña, pero para la niña, Catherine era su amiga y preferida, no solo por parecerse a ella; si no porque era como la hermana e incluso la amiga que no tenía.

Hinata estaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola.

Pero eso no importaba mucho, le aseguraban sus padres, porque lo único que Hinata tenía como único deber, era ser una niña buena y obediente.

Por lo general, las reuniones importantes que organizaban sus padres, donde solo eran invitadas las personas más opulentas y con gran influencia, se debían a ocasiones especiales. Solo la pequeña ignoraba a que se debía la ocasión especial de esa vez, pero era aburrida, más que las anteriores.

—Hinata, no te arrastres —le ordeno su madre en cuanto la sorprendió en el suelo, pero esta vez, la niña hizo caso o miso. Estaba casi al borde de la angustia porque uno de los accesorios de su muñeca se había extraviado. Seguramente, el pendiente se había caído cuando acerco la oreja de porcelana a sus labios para contarle un secreto a Catherine.

Solamente ella sabía todos y cada uno de los secretos de Hinata.

Catherine conocía desde el secreto más inocente y divertido, hasta el más triste y oscuro. Porque el mundo que rodeaba a Hinata, no todo era brillo, en el habían manchas, manchas oscuras producidas por gente de su alrededor. Ella era solo un testigo que se escondía como un pequeño ratón en algún sitio a su alcance porque no debía ser vista, porque ella debía ser buena y discreta.

El reciente secreto que había guardado la muñeca de porcelana, fue cuando Hinata le contó que tuvo que agarrarse de las faldas de su Nana e ir de un lugar a otro, pues esta se lo había pedido para no perderla de vista. La pobre mujer había sido asignada a realizar labores que no le correspondían, y a la vez, cuidar de la niña… Si la madre de la pequeña se enteraba de eso, con seguridad castigaría a su Nana. Ella no quería eso. Su Nana era la única que le tenía paciencia.

Con desesperación, la chiquilla miro todo el pulcro y brillante suelo del salón, procurando abrazar a Catherine con cuidado para que ningún otro accesorio se fuera a desprender y caer. Repentinamente, la pequeña vio brillar algo a lo lejos y ser pateado por uno de los invitados que caminaba acompañado de otro. Inconfundiblemente era el pendiente de la muñeca.

Hinata se encamino a paso apresurado para alcanzar la diminuta joya y que alguien más la pateara; cuando por fin hubo llegado hasta ella, se inclinó para recogerla, pero su atención fue captada por un par de lujos y lustrosos zapatos que aparecieron ante ella. La pequeña miro fijamente ese par de zapatos, hasta que el desconocido también se inclinó y recogió el pendiente. Al mismo tiempo que el levantaba, Hinata también lo hizo y lo miro fijamente.

Le asustaba, ese hombre le asustaba.

El desconocido le extendió el pendiente de la muñeca y la chiquilla lo tomo rápidamente, casi arrebatándoselo de la mano. Y el apenas roce que tuvo con él, le causo un escalofrío terrible. Otro hombre a su lado, muy alto y corpulento se acercó al desconocido y dijo algo a su oído, este sonrió. Sin embargo, al sentirse temerosa de aquellas personas, la niña salió corriendo al encuentro de sus progenitores, quienes ya se acercaban para darle la bienvenida a su más esperado invitado. Hinata no dudo en colocarse tras su madre y aferrar sus manos en el vestido se está.

Los murmullos de las personas se volvían a escuchar y Hinata no volvía a comprender, no en ese momento, pero sabía que iba a recordar esa noche para toda su vida, porque esa noche, después de que ese desconocido escalofriante se dirigiera inmediatamente con su padre a un lugar privado y después de un rato de espera salieran; Hinata notó que su madre secaba con disimulo sus ojos, se irguiera y mostrara su habitual semblante serio, entonces soltó su mano, aquella que sostuvo todo el tiempo que los hombres habían desaparecido de sus vistas.

—Yo me hare cargo de ahora en adelante —dijo el desconocido al momento de aproximarse, entonces tomo la mano de la pequeña niña y ella no pudo evitar resistirse.

¿Qué hacía?

¿Por qué sus padres no hacían o decían algo?

Un terrible pánico se apodero de ella, tanto que sus sentidos se bloquearon y no presto atención a lo que el hombre decía a los presentes, ella solo quería que la soltara.

Entre su pánico y desesperación, jamás supo cómo de un momento a otro, la niña fue puesta en un carruaje y soltado a Catherine. Por su puesto jamás olvidaría esa noche.

.

.

.

— _Es frívola e insensible, por lo menos debería disimular un poco._

" _¿Disimular? ¿Acaso pretendes que sea la hipócrita que tú eres?."_

— _Es una asesina, estoy segura que algo tuvo que ver con su muerte, nadie me lo quita de la cabeza._

" _Sabía que en cualquier momento lo dirías, no eres muy discreta ¿sabías?."_

— _Es ambiciosa, debe estar feliz y regocijándose de que ahora es dueña de todo… Maldita bruja avariciosa._

" _¿Tu tachándome de ambiciosa y avariciosa? Tú, que incluso caes en las peores bajezas por dinero."_

 _._

Esas y muchas más murmuraciones eran las que escuchaba aquella joven que permanecía sentada frente al féretro de quien fuera su esposo en vida. Aquel que seguramente ya estaría agonizando en el infierno. Se mantenía estoica y en sus afilados y bellos ojos violetas no había muestras de tristeza, mucho menos, signos que de ellos hubiesen escapado lágrimas. Por supuesto nunca nadie tendría el privilegio de que ella llorara por alguien.

Resultaba tan patético el hecho de recibir condolencias llenas de hipócrita lamentación y resultaba aún más patético las habladurías sin fundamentos que solo soltaban con el propósito de manchar su nombre, y no es que a ella le importara, acostumbrada estaba, pero había límites. Lo cierto era que satisfecha estaba con haber quedado viuda, pues el hombre que yacía en aquel féretro, había sido un mal necesario durante su vida. Egoísta, depravado, asesino y cruel; estos eran los calificativos que definían a Lord Otsutsuki.

Aquella joven siguió sentada, sin inmutarse de la gente de su alrededor, ni siquiera reacciono cuando alguien se posó a su lado y deposito suavemente la mano en su hombro; pero poco después lo miro a los ojos, a esos ojos de color azul intenso que parecían el cielo, pero que en realidad, pertenecían al mismo infierno.

.

.

.

 **Una historia surgida de una mente desquiciada… ok no**

 **Quieren saber más? Basta con hacérmelo saber dejando un review en la parte de abajo. Se los agradeceré mucho, queridos lectores ;)**

 **Y respecto a la historia, solo sé que moría por escribir un NaruHina XD**


End file.
